


No One Lives Forever

by Boni_Myst



Category: Death Note, Homestuck, Original Work, StarCraft
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boni_Myst/pseuds/Boni_Myst
Summary: Basically just a bunch of people dyingWARNING: SOME MAY BE GRAPHIC AND BLOODY. THERE IS DRUG USE SO BE WARNED NOW. IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE THIS, DO NOT READ IT





	1. Silas Liu's Death - Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for revenge. Silas deals with how crazy he really is

He'd left that infernal children's hell ages ago. He'd freed himself from dealing with those sniveling little brats. So why could he still hear them? The screaming, the laughing, the crying, all of it. He swore he'd never go back. He swore it was all over with! Sitting in his apartment all alone, he shouldn't be hearing this. Pale white eyes widened then shut, one hand violently swatting at the air violently as if trying to shoo someone away. The man knew there was nothing there but god did it sound so real! "Go away! Leave me alone!" He snapped. Just like that, they all vanished. He took a deep breath, opening one eye. After scanning the room and deeming it safe, he quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Something needed to end the silence and the warmth as well as the noise from the TV made him feel better. Until he heard a voice that sent shivers down his spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. 

"Why? Why did you hurt me?" 

That voice! It was so familiar. 

"Why did you take me from my mommy and daddy?" 

A child. A little boy. An apparition made itself known to the man. Silas' eyes widened and he pressed back against the couch as much as he could, pulling his knees to his chest. "Fuck....you're not real!" He cried, pointing at the child whose head was just barely attached to his neck. He tilted his head, the little bit of flesh still attached reading a bit more. A sickening sound of bone grinding on bone filled his ears causing him to shudder. "You're not real," he whispered, staring at the dead child's hollow eyes. The ghost reached out for him and the grown man pushed himself back even more, falling over the back of the couch. A loud groan escaped him and when he stood up, the child was gone. "Jesus Christ..." he mumbled, running a hand through beautiful violet hair. He was beginning to think he was going crazy. 

"I want my mommy...."

A little girls voice rang out, causing Silas to run up stairs into his bedroom and locked the door. He leaned against it, panting. Why now? He clenched his eyes shut and let out a whimper. He'd killed those kids. That little boy.... He slid down the door as he slipped into a flashback. 

"Mommy! Look at the guy with funny hair!"  
Silas flinched and glared at the boy out of the corner of his eye. The brat was point right at him! "Mommy...." the child whined to a middle aged woman who seemed to busy on the phone to answer her child. He tugged on the hem of her shirt again, only to be scolded by her. "Not now Felix! Mommy's on the phone with a client!" Of course she was. Silas couldn't make out what she was saying. Probably talking about some stupid case or some idiot. The child whined louder and Silas snarled. He had to put an end to this. "Hey kid! Come here!" He called out, plastering a smile onto his face. The little boy, Felix, looked at him then slowly waddled over. "You like my hair? I heard you talking to your mom about it." Felix shrugged, his bright blue eyes locked on Silas. "I guess." The guard chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "No need to be nervous. I know I look different but I'm a friend." The child laughed. "Different? You look like a freak!" The smile faded a bit and he retracted the hand. "It's not nice to make fun of people. How old are you?"  
"10."  
"Wow, such a big boy! I bet you like playing video games."  
"Yeah, I guess. The ones here are pretty cool."  
"There's one in the back. We just got it in. Want to give it a shot?"  
"I should tell my mom where I'm going...."  
Both sets od eyes went back to the mother who was now yelling into the phone. "I don't think she'll mind," he hummed. Another shrug and the two were walking to the back. As they passed the employee lounge, Silas made the boy stop, saying he had to get something. The guard went through the door and dig around in the drawers until he found what he was looking for. A knife. He tucked under his shirt, in the small of his back and walked back out, telling the small boy boy he couldn't find it. They continued walking until they reached an Employee's Only room. Silas grabbed the keys from his pocket and unlocked it, ushering Feliz in. In the instant that Silas locked the door, the small redhead knew he'd made a mistake. "Uh. I think I should be going...." he said softly, fear in his voice. Silas shook his head. "What's wrong? Afraid of the freak?" He spat, reaching behind himself. In one swift motion, Silas had the boy on his back and was slashing away at his neck. A laugh echoed through the halls, the grown man's hand covering the child's mouth to keep him from screaming. A pool of blood grew beneath the child as the killer hacked away, slicing through muscle, veins snd skin. When he stopped, an inch of skin held the head to the body. He stood up, dropping the knife and admiring his handiwork. "I....actually did it." He was in awe. "Holy fuck that felt amazing!" He closed his eyes and let out a purr. 

The flashback ended there, the male now lying in the fetal position. "It's not real. It's not real." It may have seemed stupid, repeating himself like that but he needed the assurance. Gradually the voices started again, growing louder and louder. Asking why, blaming him and whining to see their parents again. The male snarled and just started smashing his head against the floor. That's all he did. Clenched his eyes shut, hitting his head against the hardwood floor. Thunk thunk crack. His skull started cracking and blood began pooling as well as staining his hair. Thunk thunk thunk thunk. A solid steady pace. Then it all went silent. 

No one ever found him or even cared enough to look. He just rotted away, slowly becoming one with the floor as the maggots ate what was left. Splattered around his head were little bits of skull, blood and what looked like a grey goopy mass.


	2. Mello Keehl's Death - Heroin Overdose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mello has lost everything so he sinks into a pit. 
> 
> WARNING: DRUG USE IN THIS CHAPTER (obviously since his death is overdose....) IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT OR DONT LIKE IT. SKIP THIS CHAPTER.

He'd lost everything. Matt was dead, Emmy was gone, he had absolutely nothing. The male had slipped into a horrible depression, the emptiness inside him swallowing him more day by day no matter how much cocaine he'd snorted or weed he'd smoked. Yeah, it still got him high but it didn't numb him like it used to. Ecentually he gave up, he needed something new. He went to his dealer, hoping the scumbag could help. Of course he did, giving Mello the best heroin he had. Before the leather clad blonde left, the dealer gave him a warning. "Don't do it all. Take it step by step. This stuff is easy to OD on and I don't want to be responsible for your death." The dealer didn't really care. It's just that Mello, or as the scum knew him...M, was his best customer. Mello agreed to be careful headed back to his empty, quiet hotel room. 

Now Mello wasn't stupid enough to actually shoot up. Fuck that. No, he snorted it just like he did with his other drug of choice. He sat on the end of his couch, leaning on his knees as he stared at the lines. Leaning down, he rolled up a dollar bill and snorted a line. He then leaned back and rubbed his nose a bit, closing his eyes. The dumbass made the lines as if it were the cocaine he was so used to, forgetting he'd stepped up his game. He moved a bit, getting comfortable, his blue eyes glazing over before he closed them. As he sunk down in his seat, a low groan escaped him. Everything began slipping away from him. His breathing shallowed out, slowing to where it was barely noticeable. A few minutes after that he was slipping in and out of consciousness. Everything was calm. Quiet. He could feel his phone in his pocket vibrating like crazy but he just didn't have the energy to pick it up. It all finally went numb. His now blue tinted lips parted as he let out a weak sigh before running his tongue over them. God his mouth was dry. Before he could realize what was going on, his body started convulsing. He fell off his couch, twitching and thrashing about before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His once gradient blonde hair fanned out beneath him as he started foaming at the mouth. 'This is finally the end,' he thought, feeling his heart slowing. This was it. The great mafioso Mello brought down by the drugs he abused to numb his life. He lay there in his own vomit, completely unresponsive. Finally at peace. 

Hotel management found him a week later when he didn't check out or extend his stay. The blonde was dead in a pile of his own puke, urine and shit.


End file.
